There is well known a hybrid vehicle configured such that torques of an internal-combustion engine and an electric motor, as running power sources, are output through a manual transmission. An apparatus, which estimates based on input and output rotating speeds of the manual transmission which shift position is selected within plural stepwise shift positions provided by the manual transmission, is known as a vehicle control apparatus (Patent Literature 1). Additionally, Patent Literatures 2 and 3 are known as prior art documents relating to the present invention.